warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cephalon Simaris/Quotes
Most of the quotes found so far are during hunts for Synthesis or interaction in person in the Relays. There are also those found during The New Strange quest. In the Sanctuary at a Relay When Talking to Simaris "What is this place?" *''"I am Cephalon Simaris. The destroyer. The immortalizer. This is my Sanctuary. It will enlighten you, Tenno, should you assist me in performing Synthesis. You will hunt the creatures I require and transform them into beings of the Sanctuary. That is Synthesis. Is this murder? No. All beings of substance die eventually. But only those forgotten are truly dead. The end of the Orokin wiped out untold knowledge. Through Synthesis, we can rebuild and preserve. Create memory-immortals within this data oasis. Will you become enlightened, Tenno? Will you hunt for me?"'' :: "I will join the hunt." *''"Ah... I see we are of like mind. The Sanctuary will be your project too."'' :: "I wish to attempt sanctuary onslaught" *''"Hunter, my research needs you. Are you ready to endure the rigors of the Sanctuary?"'' "Decline" *''"Go then. Some other Hunter will have mettle enough to assist me."'' "Rewards?" *''"You seek rewards, Hunter? Years ago an Ostron Quill donated the blueprints for a powerful Warframe to the Sanctuary. Shortly after, one of my drones synthesized a most unusual Kavat. Upon review, it seemed as if the creature desired capture. Almost immediately, the feline specimen disappeared, and with it, the Warframe's blueprints. This is my Sanctuary, I do not lose specimens, yet I lost these. I detect her presence from time to time. Usually when there are Tenno nearby. You might never see her, but if she deems you worthy, she may leave something for you."'' Greetings *''"Show me your dedication to the Sanctuary."'' :: *''"I can see you're hungry for the knowledge of the Sanctuary."'' :: *''"You are a true hunter. Where would the Sanctuary be without you?"'' :: *''"Ah... I see you are of like mind. The Sanctuary will be your project too."'' :: *''"The multitude of creatures you have immortalized would cry out in thanks... If they could."'' :: When Asking "How is the progress of Sanctuary?" *''"The Sanctuary must grow. It must preserve. It must endure. Hunt this being for me, and I will enlighten you."'' :: *''"I have selected a new specimen for Sanctuary. It is time for you and your kind to hunt again. Knowledge will be your reward."'' :: *''"Cast off your ignorant veil, Tenno! Collect your arms, your allies, and hunt this creature for me. I will reward you, should you perform Synthesis."'' :: Setting a Personal Target *''"Knowledge must be earned, Tenno. I will share what I know, but you must prove yourself deserving. Hunt this creature for me, perform Synthesis, and you will be enlightened."'' :: If There is no Current Target *''"I must determine a new target. This task cannot be rushed. Leave me."'' :: *''"Time is required to analyze your previous contribution. I will have a new target for you in the near future."'' :: *''"I can see you are hungry for knowledge, but that hunger must be matched by patience. Return later to see if a new target has been selected."'' :: Daily Synthesis Introduction *''"Hunter, you have worked hard. Captured millions of imprints to be combined into ideal specimens for the Sanctuary. In light of your tireless contributions, I have decided to expand your role. Every day, I perform preliminary Synthesis to determine what creature will join the Sanctuary next. Do you want to see the Sanctuary grow as quickly as I do? Then join me, in this task, by visiting the Sanctuary."'' :: Asking About Daily Synthesis *''"This specimen is shrouded in mystery. Will you enlighten us with its imprint?"'' :: *''"Synthesis will be the light that illuminates this creature. With your help, of course."'' :: *''"This fine specimen could be the next addition to the Sanctuary. Help me discover its secrets."'' :: *''"Hunter, this target is my current obsession. I must know its every detail. Will you oblige my passion?"'' :: *''"I have a thirst for knowledge that only Synthesis can satisfy. This being is current object of my curiosity."'' :: Accepting Daily Synthesis *''"Good fortune, Hunter."'' :: *''"I knew we had a shared passion, Hunter."'' :: *''"The Sanctuary and I await your contribution."'' :: *''"Good. Even while others are blinded by petty morality, you recognized the virtue of the Sanctuary."'' :: Declining Daily Synthesis *''"Not to worry. There are other Hunters more suited to this task."'' :: *''"This Sanctuary will go on without you, but can you go on without the Sanctuary?"'' :: *''"It seems you have lost the fortitude the Sanctuary requires of its Hunters. A shame."'' :: *''"Unfortunate. You should know that I now regret seeking your assistance."'' :: *''"You must have reasons for abandoning the Sanctuary. Ask yourself, are they valid?"'' :: Finishing Daily Synthesis *''"What a pity this creature will forever be unaware of its contribution to the Sanctuary"'' :: *''"You are a trustworthy hunter. Come back later and I will have a new target for you."'' :: *''"I can tell, you find thrill in the hunt. Come back later for a new target."'' :: *''"Do you ever wonder why only the Hunter is rewarded when it is the specimen that gives all to the Sanctuary? I find it best to discard such thoughts."'' Upon Entering the Sanctuary *''"I can see you are hungry for the knowledge of the Sanctuary."'' :: *''"Tenno, you will make an excellent hunter."'' :: *''"You may explore the Sanctuary for new knowledge."'' :: Upon Leaving the Sanctuary *''"Return to me and hunt again, Tenno. I will reward you."'' :: *''"You are a worthy hunter, Tenno."'' :: *''"It is time for you and your kind to hunt again. Knowledge will be your reward."'' :: When Browsing Rewards *''"These can make you an even stronger hunter."'' :: *''"This is how I can help you... Help the Sanctuary."'' :: After Buying an Item *''"May this aid you in the Synthesis of many creatures."'' :: *''"What offerings will this item help you bring to the Sanctuary?"'' :: During a Synthesis Mission Intro *''"There is a Sanctuary target here, hunter. I sense it! Track it with the Synthesis Scanner. Don't let it escape!"'' :: *''"The hunt is on, Tenno. The Synthesis Scanner is detecting a potential target. Use it! Search for traces of the target."'' :: *''"Tenno, I am detecting a Synthesis target. Use the Synthesis Scanner to track the creature."'' :: Locating the Synthesis Target *''"That's it! It'll be a perfect specimen. Trap it so you can Synthesize it for me."'' :: *''"Alright, hunter, I will reward you, should you perform Synthesis."'' :: *''"There it is, ripe for Synthesis! Tame this creature so you may perform the Synthesis I require."'' :: Upon Successful Synthesis *''"You impress me, hunter! The specimen will be studied for integration into Sanctuary. Thank you."'' :: *''"Good. I have received the Synthesis. You are an efficient hunter."'' :: *''"An excellent hunter. This will advance Sanctuary's goal of preservation."'' :: *''"I have it, thank you. Continue this hunt, Tenno, and enlightenment will follow."'' :: If the Target is Damaged *''"Tenno, do not damage it further! Use the Synthesis device!"'' :: If the Target is Killed *''"Killing goes too far! Have I been unclear?"'' :: *''"What have you done?! Synthesis only works on the living! Can you control your murderous impulses for the good of the Sanctuary?!"'' :: *''"No, no no NO! You've wasted the specimen! Was I wrong to entrust Synthesis to you?!"'' :: *''"Disappointing! A dead specimen is useless to Sanctuary! Are you not up to this task?!"'' :: Finishing Daily Synthesis *''"I see your hunt was a successful one. Visit me to claim your reward."'' :: *''"Your hunt is finished. Pay me a visit to receive your reward."'' :: *''"You are always reliable, Hunter. Come receive what is owed to you."'' :: During The New Strange Quest Start *''"Hunter! Will you bring my Sentinels home so that I might once again focus on our grand project?"'' :: Searching for Simaris' Sentinels *''"My Sentinels entered this Grineer prison searching for a curious anomaly. Their last known location was the prison block. Hunter, I must know their fate."'' :: *''"All knowledge is important. I would expect you to know that Lotus."'' :: *''"My Sentinels! You are still functional! Come home my darlings!"'' :: *''"Hunter, my gratitude is boundless. Head for extraction so that we might discuss."'' :: When Asked About the Voice *''"Searching for answers, Tenno? Knowledge must be earned. I have a task for you, small compared to the vast needs of the Sanctuary. Hunt for me, and in return, I will tell you what that biological signature means."'' :: After Synthesizing the Lancers *''"I thank you Tenno, you found something my Sentinels missed in that prison. You will make an excellent hunter, I will decipher as we agreed. It is of Tenno origin, with an anomaly from before the Orokin Purge. This knowledge must be synthesized. It belongs in Sanctuary. I've created a blueprint based on its biological properties. Build it, so we both may become enlightened by it."'' :: After Obtaining the Chassis Blueprint *''"Hunter, you know what to do, construct the item I've given you. This knowledge could empower us both."'' :: *''"What is this? An antique Series-II Cephalon? All I've found were degraded beyond repair, but you're still functional. Your abilities could be of great use in my Sanctuary."'' :: After Crafting It *''"I will begin shielding your Cephalon's somatic routines. Meanwhile, you must hunt for me. I have traced the source of this message."'' :: Tracking Chroma on Europa *''"There may be information stored on the network."'' :: Afterward *''"But it is, I have information from the network. I will form another blueprint for you to make physical. The hunt is not over."'' :: *''"You used to know Ordis, but you've lost those memories, haven't you?"'' :: *''"I could restore them. In time, we could reverse your decline, heal your malfunctions."'' :: Following Chroma to the Derelict *''"Motivations are inconsequential. Focus on finding their next location."'' :: *''"Very good, Cephalon Ordis. Your potential is squandered here as a simple servant of this 'Operator'. It would be a shame for you to waste away here, as all things outside the Sanctuary do."'' :: *''"Then the question is, if it is not Tenno control, what entity dominates it? That is the true prey. I must have that other for my Sanctuary."'' :: *''"I need this information, synthesize it!"'' :: Afterward *''"Cephalon Ordis, through my teaching, you should be able to extract a blueprint from the Hunter's synthesis."'' :: *''"This is but a trifle of the knowledge I would give you, if you were to join me in the Sanctuary."'' :: After Crafting the Systems Blueprint *''"Knowledge is the path to the singularity, Ordis. I have more of it. I have a Codex piece and know the location of another Codex machine."'' :: *''"You withhold as much Lotus. My motives are above substance, above you. I will direct this hunt, once we glean all we can from Cehpalon Ordis' good work."'' :: Afterward *''"Let us begin the final hunt. Defeating Chroma will allow us to synthesize it. Only then, we will learn the secrets of its controller."'' :: *''"Cephalon Ordis, please. You must learn to collaborate with me, if you are to be my eternal steward of the Sanctuary."'' :: *''"Ours. And with a full retrofit; total memetic restoration."'' :: *''"Then it is decided. I will prepare your data transfer when your Operator has completed this hunt. Tenno, I've marked the location."'' :: During Chroma Encounter Aboard the Second Derelict *''"Ordis! Free yourself of this!"'' :: Ending *''"For now, these scans will be an incredible addition to Sanctuary. I will continue my search for the source of the Voice and its domination. Return to me, and hunt again Tenno. I will reward you."'' :: *''"You disappoint me Cephalon Ordis. I was offering a greater purpose: Healing! As steward, I would have restored your lost memories!"'' :: During Octavia's Anthem At the relay *''"Hunter, do not waste your time with this idiot Cephalon... spewing corrupt data streams about music of all things... the epitome of meaningless data. She ought to be disconnected from the weave and erased."'' :: *''"A Mandachord?! Hunter, will you strike your enemies with sonnets and hymns? Suda wastes your talent. Her precepts are corrupt. She ought to be decommissioned, immediately."'' :: After the first Song fragment *''"Hunter! If you continue to follow that corrupted Cephalon, my Sanctuary will be the only place left for you! She must be disconnected from the weave, before she corrupts the other Cephalons!"'' :: *''"No Ordis. We are creatures of light and memory, but creatures none the less. Whatever bitrot is affecting Suda could cross the weave and infect us as well! Don't let your compassion glitch drive and your hunter to death by this demented Cephalon! Sever ties, before we both are corrupted!"'' :: After Hunhow corrupts Suda *''"The Sentient has infiltrated Sudas mind. We must isolate and destroy her immediately, before she corrupts the Cephalon weave!"'' :: *''"Her memories are consumed. That is all she is. All she was. Sever the weave, and avoid this corruption ourselves. That is our only choice."'' :: *''"Pity. Another null cephalon."'' :: At the Relay *''"Where is your Cephalon, Hunter? What has he done?"'' *''"Cephalons can manifest an alternate reality of information. Training simulations, archives, even a grandiose archival of living creatures is possible, as is the case with Sanctuary. You're not going after Ordis, are you? You'd be risking annihilation with that Sentient entangled there."'' :: *''"What I seek to preserve, Hunhow only seeks to destroy. Perhaps Cephalon Suda was right after all. Somehow this music threatens Hunhow. Perhaps the Tenno used it subversively in the past to coordinate their efforts"'' :: *''"Hunhow is too strong. I will not risk myself and my Sanctuary by entering Sudas datascape. But if you are foolish enough I will help you make the journey. For Ordis."'' :: *''"Fine, hunter. As you wish. I will join you to the weave and transmit you and the Mandachord to whatever has become of Suda-Hunhow. You will be on your own, in a strange, abstract place. Goodbye."'' :: Assisting against Hunhow *''"Beasts of Sanctuary, join me!"'' :: *''"We can not let this synthetic destroy our kind. Attack!"'' :: *''"Suda! You must remember! Hunter, complete the song, to give Suda parity!"'' :: After Hunhow is defeated *''"You engaged your Critical Restore Precept. There may be temporary gaps in your short-term data."'' :: *''"Of course not! You are a frivolous Cephalon, with no value to my Sanctuary!"'' :: *''"It may seem to Ordis, that I had a... uhhh... loyalty glitch. But that is only his interpretation. I was acting to protect the Weave, of course."'' :: Sanctuary Onslaught After choosing "I wish to attempt the Sanctuary Onslaught." *''"Hunter, my research needs you. Are you ready to endure the rigors of the Sanctuary?"'' :: After choosing a Sanctuary Onslaught mission *''"Your thirst for knowledge is as insatiable as mine."'' :: During mission Before entering first conduit *''"Your duty in this experiment is to dispatch as many specimens as efficiently as possible. When the time comes, I will open the next data-conduit."'' :: *''"This is a stress test. Destroy all specimens as quickly as possible. In this chaos, the true nature of these creatures will be revealed… as will yours."'' :: *''"Kill everything you encounter, do not relent. The integrity of this experiment relies on your efficiency."'' :: When a data-conduit opens *''"I have opened a new data-conduit, proceed immediately."'' :: *''"A data-conduit is open, go now."'' :: *''"Enter the conduit, now."'' :: *''"A new data-conduit is open. Our experiment moves to a new zone."'' :: If the player doesn't enter the data-conduit *''"Hunter, you are running out of time. Enter the data-conduit."'' :: *''"Hurry, Hunter, the conduit is closing fast!"'' :: Upon entering a new zone *''"Do not weep for these creatures… they are immortal, they can and have faced a billion deaths. You, however, do not enjoy the protections of synthesis. For you, failure has real-life consequences."'' :: *''"Ease your mind, Hunter. There’s no conclusive evidence these data immortals possess memory persistence. They should retain no recollection of what you’ve done to them."'' :: *''"Hunter, do you think me a sadist? That I enjoy this suffering? Irrelevant! Focus on your task."'' :: *''"With each data-conduit jump, the experiment’s design dictates increased efficiency. I trust you will be able to complete this study, Hunter?"'' :: *''"Is experiment torture? Lab rats also feel pain, yet their suffering creates knowledge. If the lessons learned today save lives in the future, then the ends justify my means."'' :: Reaching Zone 9 *''"Go further, I require more efficiency. The specimens no longer interest me, it’s you I study."'' :: *''"Feel it now? That stress. You’re generating useful data, Hunter."'' :: *''"A fever pitch! You create fascinating readings, Hunter. Do not stop now!"'' :: When efficiency falls to 15% *''"Specimens must experience unmatched stress. Increase your effort."'' :: *''"Efficiency is crucial to this experiment’s design, work faster!"'' :: *''"This experiment will fail if your efficiency drops further."'' :: *''"Efficiency is failing. I need more conflict!"'' :: At the end of the mission If efficiency fell to zero, depending on the player's grade *''"You failed to maintain efficiency, the data you generated is null and void."'' :: *''"You generated some usable data, but I need more. Return when you’re ready to subject these data immortals to a true test."'' :: *''"Hunter, you exceed expectations. You are far more exciting and complex than any specimen in my Sanctuary."'' :: If the player leaves by not entering the data-conduit *''"Hunter, the Sanctuary will go on without you."'' :: Category:Update 16 Category:Quotes